Chocolate Hearts
by LadyFufu
Summary: Chika and You try and find something to do while waiting to take part in a photoshoot. Something other than eating the chocolate that was made to be props for the shoot. Oneshot


"Open wide," You sang, holding a piece of heart shaped chocolate delicately between her fingers as she brought it closer to Chika's mouth, who complied with the request. The girl closed her mouth around the chocolate - trapping You's fingers temporarily and earning herself a giggled, "Hey!" in response - and hummed in appreciation as the treat began melting in her mouth.

"Hmmm, delicious~! You-chan, you made these?" The question was rather redundant since Chika knew that You had been on chocolate making duty along with Kanan, but she wanted to see You's smile as she was praised. Indeed, a grin began to grow wide on her face and she nodded enthusiastically.

"But of course. And there's more where that came from," You said, picking up another piece. Chika's eyes sparkled in anticipation and she leant forward, mouth open and ready to receive the chocolate. Unfortunately, it was rather suddenly pulled from You's hand, as well as the bowl of chocolate sitting on the table in front of them, by Kanan, who frowned down at them with disapproval.

"Hey you two, we need this for the shoot. Don't go eating it all and leaving us with nothing," she scolded. The two 2nd years pouted in a mixture of disappointment and annoyance, causing Kanan's expression to soften into a reassuring smile as she then said, "I get that you want to enjoy some treats, but we're here to do a photoshoot first. We can all pig out afterwards, 'kay?" After receiving a resounding - if also deadpanned - "'kay" in response, the older girl left them, taking the chocolates with her.

After a momentary pause, Chika said, "I know Kanan's right that we should save the chocolate cos we're using it, but I really want to eat some more."

You nodded, adding, "I didn't even get to try some, and now I can't just wait till after we're done. We're gonna be here a couple hours at least." She cast a glance behind her in the direction of the set they'd be using for the first hour - a kitchen, the compliment the maid outfits they were wearing to go with the Valentine's themed shoot - and eyed up the large cake sitting on the central counter.

"Plus I'm not sure I'm looking forward as much to whatever it is Yoshiko and Mari cooked up and brought with 'em for this." Chika grimaced as she also looked over the creation; not even the thick chocolate dripping down the sides or the massive amounts of glitter could detract from the chocolate covered lemon slices or Yoshiko's infamous spicy takoyaki decorating it...or the fact that Yoshiko and Mari had made it together. Whether it turned out good or bad, it would certainly be a surprise, and not one that anyone was willing to try anytime soon.

Almost as though backing up their fears, Mari then entered the set from another door, carrying a large pot overfilled with ingredients, with the liquid inside even seeping out and dripping down the side. She placed the pot on the stove behind the cake and nodded proudly before leaving again.

"I think i saw something move in there," Chika said. You sighed and turned back to face Chika properly, having been turned around in her seat by their observation moment.

"So what else are we supposed to do? We don't start actually shooting for another 15 minutes." Silence fell between them both, Chika swinging in her chair and You tapping the table as they both considered their options.

"We could go sneak some more chocolate," Chika suggested. You grinned and said, "I could distract Kanan while you grab 'em." They both shared a high five at their plan, leaping from their seats and running off to the dressing rooms.

It wasn't the best idea they could've come up with, especially to pass the time, but it was what they were doing. And by the time they'd been found after having committed their caper, there was only a handful of chocolates left, spared by full stomachs.

But they would insist it had been worth it.

* * *

 **This is super short, with very little actual plot, but I really wanted to just write something, even something with little substance besides character interaction. :'D**

 **You can probably guess, but this is based mostly on SIF and the idea that all the sets within the game are all their own photoshoots that the girls take part in (This part being the Valentines set, obvs).**

 **I wanted to write this as more ChikaYou centric and a lil more romantic (even if only fluffy and shippy and nothing concrete) but eh, it ended up more cutesy w/o any actual ship tease in there in the end. :'D Ah well, I managed to write something, so I can't complain.**

 **Hope it was cute and that you liked it then.**

 **Fufu x**


End file.
